Naruto: The Venom Chronicles
by unrealwarfang
Summary: No one knew where it came from, they only knew that when it arrived it was catastrophic. A corruptive, dark entity that bonded with what ever it possessed. It was only logical for Naruto to be it's host, he was full of anger and hate. The world would tremble, Venom is here. (AU/VENOM Crossover.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Spiderman and in fact this fanfiction is written for a non-profit enjoyment, I write this when I can and when I feel motivated to do so and the profile image for this story is not my own, credits go to the artist who made it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: The time line has been altered heavily, most Genin do not graduate in peace time until the age of 16. The reasoning because of this was that there were no need to rush the training of the shinobi ranks. This also made any Genin that graduated a lot stronger and smarter then they are in the cannon verse and slightly more mature, with the exception of people like Gaara or Sasuke. This is so that my fan-fiction works correctly.

* * *

><p>In many tales there are those of Naruto not being the only child of Minato and Kushina, many of these tales have them alive with their said children. One holding the Kyuubi, the other left and forgotten about by both family and village. The sibling holding the great beast, held aloft and greatly revered whilst Naruto was left to fade into nothingness but instead rising to some great title where he rub it into every ones face about how 'Godlike' he is.<p>

This is not one of these tales, Naruto is not the good guy. He's not raised in conditions that would in the real world make sense with how he acts, no he acts the way he does because of a fateful encounter with something so much a like to Kurama but different in it's own insidious way that he has no other option but to be as he is.

This story starts...now.

It was a dark and gloomy night, today was the birthdays of the Namikaze children. Naruto and his sister Mito, there was another important date today as well. Mito had become a full fledge Shinobi and Naruto a well respected Blacksmiths apprentice.

Now with any other family this would be a momentous occasion, two children reaching the legal age of 16 and one of them joining the ranks of the Shinobi. This was not the case for the Namikaze household, the reasoning was simple.

When the masked Uchiha theorised to be Madara Uchiha attacked the village during the birth of Naruto and Mito Namikaze, the Kyuubi No Kitsune had been sealed into Mito. The choice was a horrible thing to make for the new parents. Alas Minato and Kushina had no other option but to reseal the Kyuubi into Mito. The reasoning behind it was that the past two hosts had been women, so why brake the tradition. For all they knew women could have just been better hosts?

No one had the faintest idea of what would happen over the years, both parents vowed that they would not favour one child over the other.

This was in hope that the attention both children got was equally balanced all around, a hopeful ideal but one that was doomed to fail.

As the the Namikaze heir's grew up, the close proximity of Mito to her brother had an unknown effect. Due to a different seal being used on Mito then intended. Kurama's chakra had leaked out slightly in the earlier years and had caused catastrophic damage to Naruto's growing coils.

The effect of the tailed beasts chakra had effectively ruined the coils whilst they were at their weakest point, when they were growing.

This was spotted rather quickly after Mito started showing Chakra in her body. Naturally both parents were shocked and slightly relieved. At least one of their precious children wouldn't be put in harms way with the dangerous duty of the Shinobi.

If only the world worked that way, over time a hatred began to grow in Naruto's heart. He watched how the village and how his parents treated Mito with honour and respect and yet Naruto was to the very extent treated like a child that was easily hurt, he always had Kakashi with him. In the open, that wasn't to bad the man had attempted time and time again to find ways to make Chakra circulate in Naruto's body but each time was a failure.

Each failure was a bitter reminder of what Naruto was exactly, a civilian. Some one who's only skill to help the village was through menial tasks. That was until one certain, dark figure took an interest in Naruto's plague.

I'm sure you can all guess who this is, after all the snake is always there plotting and planning. Naruto was to much a fluke to pass up, Orochimaru had to study him to see exactly what science had to say about the boy and as such his plans were halted for some time.

After all, if he could gain an ally in one of the Hokage's children then he may gain an unknowing spy. The boy also seemed to have a natural knack for all forms of science, which to the snakes delight also meant that the boy wasn't completely squeamish about what the snake did but to stay on the side of safety he never showed to much of his dark work to his mock 'apprentice'.

Naruto grew along side his sister, his only disability being the lack of ability to wield chakra did not mean he could not do other ordinary, mundane things. After Orochimaru's eventual betrayal, Naruto had lost an interest in the world of science.

After all how could you continue to follow the path of a psychopath like Orochimaru. So instead he went to his parents one day and asked what he could do in to help the village, the responses were mixed. Minato thought Naruto would make a great assistant/receptionist for him to help with his duties as Hokage, which also meant they both could spend time together.

Kushina on the other hand had a much more creative idea, one that interested Naruto greatly. The art of blacksmithing.

It was an archaic skill, one that was greatly unappreciated in the recent years. It was also something Naruto thought he would never be interested in and so he asked his parents to see if there were any blacksmiths in the city that would take him on. He didn't want any of them to know exactly who it was who the Hokage was asking for.

This way he would get a blacksmith that didn't want him simply to say he had the Hokage's son working for him, it was a few months before a struggling Blacksmith returned an answer to the Hokage's office.

So with eagerness. Naruto started on the day he received word from his father, the poor old blacksmith did almost have a heart attack when he saw who had become his apprentice but with respect and wisdom in mind he treated Naruto like any other hopeful boy, a complete idiot.

Which in turn also pleased Naruto. Here was a man willing to teach him as he would any other boy and not with fear and awe that many villagers would do towards the Hokage's son.

This was at the tender age of 14, the natural age of all Upper-class children who attended private schooling. It was a shock to many of the other boys and girls in the school. Here a boy of such pedigree was doing such a manual, dirty and low standard job.

Naruto loved every second of it.

By the time Mito graduated from the academy Naruto had already served two years under his master, as an apprentice Naruto was challenged mentally and physically which had shocked him at first. He knew that some form of physical labour would be needed, due to swinging that large hammer around so often. He didn't even think he'd also have to carefully put his mind towards the task of melting metal from ore and then shaping it into something that could be used.

Naruto blinked, wiping the sweat and grime from his forehead when he had a spare moment before bringing his hammer down with a rumbling roar upon the metal. He coughed as soot from the forge blew upwards into his face, he heard his master laugh in a croaking manner.

He looked over his shoulder to find the older man standing there, his back crooked and bent from many years working over this very same forge. Everything about him seemed to be old and worn apart from his steely blue eyes that showed a cunning and intuitive mind behind them.

The man gave him a crooked few teeth smile, he hobbled over to Naruto looking down at the Tanto he had been working over for this month so far. It was commissioned by none other then his father for his soon to be graduating sister.

'_Sister_' the very thought of her flared a slight flame of jealousy towards her. He quickly squashed that emotion though, what happened wasn't her fault but he couldn't help feel anger from it.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he slammed the hammer down on his hand, his mind had wandered no more then a few seconds but he paid the price.

Tegashi Nasako raised an eyebrow at Naruto, the boy had been distant this month ever since the Hokage had commissioned this blade for his only Shinobi child. It left a bad taste in Tegashi's mouth, it was almost as if Minato was rubbing the fact he couldn't be a Shinobi into his sons face. Obviously that wasn't the case, Minato merely thought that Naruto might have wanted some part of him to go a long with his sister on her journeys.

What better way then have him craft a blade that she would use?

Mito bounced on her heels, she was eagerly looking forward to seeing her brother. She adored him immensely, he was so humble and so kind towards people. After all he had no Chakra so he wasn't brought up with the same mentality of a Shinobi and as such he was much more friendly and less stuck up, like many Shinobi.

She arrived at the front of the smithy. Her parents both at her flank, arms linked as they enjoyed their rare times out. They were going to surprise Naruto, they rarely got to see him other then when he came back home at night exhausted from working at the forge from the early hours of the morning until late at night.

They entered 'The Blunted Kama' and walked over towards the counter that was currently unoccupied, tapping the bell on the desk they waited until Tegashi arrived.

The man hobbled in, his eyes widening when he saw the other part of Naruto's family standing there. The man's face relaxed visually but he was still shocked internally, he shrugged it of before leaning against the counter "Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina and Little Mito. What brings you to my store?" he asked.

Minato grinned happily at the old man, he had been in this shop so many times as a fledgling Shinobi that he knew everything about it like the back of his hand. He placed his hand on Mito's shoulder who by the looks of things was about to explode from glee.

Minato spoke once more "Here to pick up Mito's Tanto!" a grin on his face at the old man, a playful look on his face.

Tegashi snorted softly before turning towards the back of the shop before yelling at the top of his impressive lungs "BRAT, THAT TANTO DONE?"

The family were shocked to hear their son referred to in such a tone, even more so when they heard Naruto's response "YEAH, YOU OLD GEEZER IT IS!"

Mito giggled softly. That was her brother certainly, he was always such a hearty person.

Naruto walked out, Tanto in sheath. He saw his parents and a surprised yet happy look passed over his face, his eyes drifted to his sister and that pang of envy rose again but he crushed it. He stared at her band on her forehead and cheered "You did it. I knew you could!"

Mito grinned and leapt at her brother, hugging him tightly she laughed before letting go and stepping back.

She was 5'5 just slightly taller then their mother, her brother closer to their fathers height size of 5'10.

When looking between the siblings one could easily tell who took after which parent, Naruto an almost carbon copy of his father whilst Mito was more of a mixture, her facial structure similar towards her father but still retaining its femininity and her hair almost exactly like her mothers save it being shoulder length instead of waist length.

Naruto held the Tanto out towards Mito, she stared at it in shock. She knew there was a reason for them coming to the blacksmith but she didn't expect Naruto to have made her a gift.

"For you Mito, for when your out there protecting Konoha. This way I can in some form or another join you..."Naruto said, almost as if he had been constantly rehearsing it in his mind to try and make it sound convincing. She missed the strained almost faked smile on his face, this however was not missed by his father.

Mito squealed before unsheathing the blade, holding it in one hand. She inspected the weapon. It didn't look any different from any other Tanto she had seen before but this was different. This was personal, this was made for her and not for some standard shinobi weapon.

She looked at her brother, tears in her eyes. She hugged him once again, harder this time as her lip trembled and she spoke "I'll treasure it always, Naruto. Thank you."

Minato and Kushina smiled. He linked an arm around his wife and held her close, they both couldn't help but think 'We have the perfect family'

Mito thought the same, so did Tegashi. Only Naruto thought differently, he dreamt for bigger. Better things.

The night passed without error. The Namikaze family having left the blacksmith and headed to a simple Ramen shop to eat at, after all they were celebrating Mito's achievement.

They sat at the shop for a few hours, making small talk as they ate. Naruto, barely having said anything his mind focused on something. Minato recognised something was troubling his son and made sure that before the night was over he would find out what. After all Naruto was the most important child to him, he had to make sure that his...handicapped son was well looked after.

By the time they reached the Namikaze estate it was well into the early hours of the morning. Kushina and Mito giggling, in a drunken state. They had decided to do some Sake toasting, to which the girls were a bit overly enthusiastic about.

"Naruto, mind sharing a drink with your old man?" Minato suddenly said, holding two bottles of beer in his hand.

"Uh, sure dad." Naruto replied, not really sure why his dad was suddenly asking him to have another drink with him. He shrugged it off and walked outside following his father.

They stood in silence, staring up at the star filled night sky. It was truly a beautiful sight in Konoha, you always could see the sky so clearly. One of the things worth fighting for Minato told himself several times, he looked over at his son who stood next to him. He smiled sadly, he had hoped that he would have been able to congratulate his son on graduating from the shinobi academy but at the same time he felt a lot of relief knowing that his boy would never be put in the way of danger.

Although Minato knew that this wasn't what Naruto wanted. His son was noticeably agitated and angered at his Sisters achievements, he sighed running a hand through his hair before speaking to Naruto "Naruto, I'm sorry..."

Naruto turned to face his father, a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know what his father was apologizing for, hell he basically favoured him over Mito. The same with his mother, he replied in a puzzled tone "What do you mean?"

Minato leaned against the railing on the back porch he smiled at his son before chuckling, speaking as if trying to mend some great offence "I know you want to be a shinobi, I've always wanted the best for you. Tried to give you everything you could possibly have, if we had noticed the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra then you would be celebrating with your sister becoming a Shinobi...I know, you hate her..."

Naruto's eyes widened, his secret was out. He thought he always masked his emotions about the whole 'Kyuubi Accident' well enough not to be noticed, he didn't hate his sister did he?

"I don't hate Mito, dad. I just...envy her and at the same time I am angry towards her, to you and mum..." Naruto said, almost choking on the emotions he had been holding down so much. Just saying them aloud, finally getting them off his conscience...It made it all the more bitter, the wounds as sore as ever.

He looked at his father, tears threatening to fall. He tried to hold them back, the bottle in his hand beginning to crack slightly from the feelings rushing through him, he croaked out "But I don't hate any of you.." he said before crying.

Minato pulled his son into an embrace, holding him awkwardly for a few seconds before letting him go. He grinned at his sons sheepish look before winking and saying "Our secret."

Naruto laughed before nodding, responding feeling better for the awkward hug.

Minato turned necking the rest of his beer and walking back towards the house, he was genuinely surprised by what Naruto had said to him, what he had confessed and slightly alarmed but he understood the way Naruto felt, it was natural after all.

"Dad!" Naruto called out, to which Minato stopped and turned slightly to look at his son with a look of interest on his face "Thanks, for listening...I'm going to go for a walk, for a little while around the village."

Minato smiled sadly, he nodded at his son "Any time Naruto, I'm here. Your mothers here, be careful and I'll tell the ANBU to give you some space but they won't be completely gone."

A thumbs up was his answer before Naruto walked off towards the back of the garden and through the gate, Minato turned and looked at the shadows near the door way and spoke in a bored tone "Cat, watch him please. Just keep some space.."

Suddenly, with grace a female figure ascended from the shadows. Her hair purple, a mask shaped and coloured to that of a cat to which was her name sake.

With a respectful bow she replied to her orders "Yes, Lord Hokage. As you wish." before sinking back into the shadows and following her charge.

One important thing they all failed to notice that night was a large burning streak across the sky, hurtling towards towards the Forest of Death.

Naruto didn't really pay much attention as to where he was going, just walking. His mind to himself, finally able to enjoy the night and the silence within it. He knew he was safe, every one in this village held him with such high respect for being the Hokage's son. He also had well trained and dangerous ANBU guarding him at all times, which was a bonus he thought.

There was a thunderous crack that ripped through the night sky, the tell tale sound barrier being broken. He snapped his head up looking around frantically, clutching at his pained ears. He saw it, burning like a scene from the deepest part of hell, a meteor hurtling towards the village at insane speeds.

It curved downwards somewhere in the Forest of Death, it was almost impossible to see apart from the intense light as it continued to burn. The trees being blasted apart as it continued on its course, there was a loud explosion as dirt was thrown up into the air and an almost earthquake like tremor around the forest.

The meteor didn't stop though, it ripped its way through the earth and then smashed its way through the barrier that kept the Forest of Death locked in away from the village.

It was heading straight towards him and the housing around, he was suddenly in the air. The strong arms of an ANBU wrapped tightly around him as she carried him away from where the meteor was grinding it's way through the now awakened village.

Cat skidded to a halt, the Lord Hokage's son in her arms. Her attention on the meteor that slammed into a building complex. The screams of civilians already grabbing her attention, she let go of Naruto before giving him a careful inspection.

"Are you unhurt, sir?" Cat asked respectfully to Naruto, she like many Shinobi had long been indoctrinated into being fiercely loyal to Naruto.

Shock was on his face, which then turned to rage and then horror he yelled out "I'm fine but those people in that building aren't. You need to get to them!"

Cat stiffened, her orders were clear not leave Naruto's presence but she was also sworn to help any one in need within the village. She saw Naruto staring at her sternly before pointing and yelling once more "Go!"

She nodded sharply, turning on her heel and leaping towards the rubble and the people trapped within it. The military force would have been alerted and other ANBU heading their way towards the disaster zone.

From within the forest, a large eight legged creature stirred. It had been many, many months since it had been able to catch prey to sate its endless hunger. A giant huntsman spider crawled from its lair, its dark black eyes staring off towards the gaping hole in the wall that kept it away from such tasty sacks of fluid.

It skittered rapidly through the hole, many other creatures not long behind it. It barely managed to get through and escape into the city before a storm of Kunai and jutsu rained from the sky halting or killing many of the animals behind it. It did not care though, it was going to feed and it was going to do so with ease.

The meteor had stilled, but still burning hot to touch. Although oddly enough it was rapidly cooling down. A crack ruptured across it's surface before enlarging into a gaping hole, something began to move from deep within. With an almost fluid grace, a thick black ooze seeped from the heated rock. In agony from the heat around It as well as the disabling sound of the impact, this alien life form was eager to find a host and there were many on this rich planet.

There was one though, that called to it beautifully. You see this creature was a sentient life form. One that had to bind with intelligent life to survive when not in a dormant state, this creature very literally formed a symbiotic life bond with its host and in turn for surviving and feeding of what ever it possessed. It gave the host unimaginable power.

The Symbiote searched eagerly around the crashed zone, it found a young woman speared upon some barbed steel. She was barely with the living but she would do for now, she would serve its purpose.

The woman saw the strange ooze in front of her as it pooled out of the rock, she coughed up a large quantity of blood. Tears in her eyes, she didn't want to die here. Not like this she had barely made it to Chuunin and now this stupid rock had basically killed her.

She barely even noticed the ooze rush towards her before lashing out and cocooning her body. Drinking in her form, wrapping around her tightly. Ripping its way into her mind, taking a grasp of her thoughts. Through control, it forced the agonized woman from the barbed steel and made her move forward.

It accessed her memories, devouring them with eager glee. The woman was some form of highly trained soldier called 'Shinobi' and that this woman was a low ranked member called a Chuunin.

Oh, these delicious abilities she has!

The Symbiote couldn't believe it's luck, this planet was charged with super-powered humans and to believe it was thinking of going to the other inhabitable planet on the other side of the sun...

As the Symbiote forced it's pawn onwards it took advantage of this hosts particular...sense, she could apparently sense when she was in danger or about to be attacked. It was very basic, she couldn't tell where or when the attack was coming only that it was there. The Symbiote would improve on this ability for it's next host. It knew the male was close by, the negative emotions it was releasing was so...intoxicating, it had to have the male.

First though, this attacker had to be dealt with. Having taken everything from the woman it needed the Symbiote simply left her, draining away from her body as if it was being washed away. The woman collapsed to the floor, groaning as she went. She smacked her head off the floor hard, knocking herself out.

The spider then jumped, slamming down around the woman. Baring it's fangs, snapping down into the woman's neck. Piercing her spinal column, completely paralysing her from the neck down. It began to pump its toxins in with earnest, it was then that it turned from the hunter into the hunted.

The Symbiote launched it's self once more, wrapping its self around the arachnid tightly. Like a vice, similar to how the spider would do to prey it would feast on later. It wrestled the creature into submission before it even had a chance to realise what was happening.

Possessing this creature was no effort and it brought with it more tricks and abilities that would make its final host, a being to be feared. It particularly was interested in the creatures webbing, this would be most useful it figured. That and combing with the small amounts of 'Chakra' it could make now would make its wall climbing, water walking and webbing abilities complete. Now just to work on this...'Spider sense' and then all would be right in the world, although it's final host was so tantalisingly close it could almost taste him.

The Symbiote controlled spider scurried away, leaving the dyeing woman to to her grim fate. Froffing at the mouth as her insides were rapidly melted away by the aggressive venom and turned into mush, all the while the woman was alive until she passed away moments later.

Naruto watched the carnage from his safe spot at the end of the street, under an archway with fascinated horror. The ANBU and helping Shinobi were rapidly at work, pulling civilians alive or dead from the rubble and clearing any of the rock with Jutsu.

Cat was busy at work pulling a man who had to have his arm removed at the elbow from a dangerous spot he was in, she looked around the scene. It was likefrom hell, women and men a like moaning and screaming. Flames roaring and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air, she turned her attention back to Naruto and almost froze instantly as there was a ooze covered Giant Huntsman spider perched just above him, readying it's self to strike. She instantly threw a Kunai from her side holster with deadly accuracy towards the Spider before yelling out "HUNTSMAN!"

Several Shinobi twisted on their heels, watching where the weapon was flying to. They all leapt into action, speeding their way towards Naruto. He was in no real danger, the kunai struck the spider before it could even move.

The Symbiote was alarmed when the Kunai lodged it's self into the spiders brain, the alien managed to open a small window for the Kunai to kill the basic beast, after all it didn't want it's host to be killed before it could join with him.

Releasing it's hold on the dead creature, the alien rained down upon the unsuspecting human. It had at last succeeded in what it needed. A perfect host...

Naruto watched in puzzlement as Cat froze, staring at him. He almost crapped himself when she threw a Kunai directly at him, thinking the death and the destruction had made her snap and boy was he relieved when the weapon soared over head and stuck into something squishy, he was definitely alarmed when she called out Huntsman though.

He looked up to see the now dead spider lodged firmly into the wall as several other bladed weapons pinned the dead creature onto the wall, he grimaced as something dripped down and slapped him right in the middle of his head before more of it rained down onto his body.

'Great, I'm getting bled on all over...' he thought to himself darkly, he definitely would need a show- he stopped suddenly. He was forced onto his knees, he then heard a horrific hissing screeching sound and realised that what ever it was that was covering his body was not blood, it was ALIVE!

He screamed and thrashed at his clothing as this strange, foreign liquid clawed at his body. He felt his head being yanked back by and invisible hand and his jaw held firmly open. Realising that this was some form of thick black ooze. He continued to scream in horror as it began to completely cover him and before long his entire body was wrapped in a skin tight suit and not long after that it began to poor down his open throat and cover his face, the creature settled around him before hardening like rock.

It had begun.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Hello there peoples!<p>

Just a quick few notes, this is a new fanfiction I've decided to do. I've seen many fanfictions of Venom in the Naruto verse and to be frank most of them sucked, they ended up as Harems or just plain boring. I hope to god that I can make a fanfiction that can satisfy both my needs and every one elses.

I'm also looking for more Beta-readers and people who would be willing to give me regular input on my story.

Thank you all for reading, any and all serious comments will be taken into account.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Spiderman and in fact this fanfiction is written for a non-profit enjoyment, I write this when I can and when I feel motivated to do so.

IMPORTANT NOTE: The time line has been altered heavily, most Genin do not graduate in peace time until the age of 16. The reasoning because of this was that there were no need to rush the training of the shinobi ranks. This also made any Genin that graduated a lot stronger and smarter then they are in the cannon verse and slightly more mature, with the exception of people like Gaara or Sasuke. This is so that my fan-fiction works correctly.

Before I start, sorry for the lack of updates. University has been hectic and I've had this chapter sitting on my pc for a few months. I was originally going to include a lot more in this chapter but it began to feel like a chore. Again, sorry.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared out of the window of the Hokage's office the suit still firmly attached to his body. Showing no signs of removing it's self. He didn't mind though, this symbiote was amazing and he was glad his father thought the same to.<p>

You see, not long after the black symbiotic entity had forcefully melded with him he had been taken quickly to the Hokage's tower. Many ANBU had arrived within seconds of the 'incident', many of them were unsure on how to react to the scenario.

Their training didn't account for this, something had forcefully wrapped it's self around the Hokage's son and as such the ANBU were unsure on the correct measure of going about it all.

Luckily for them all, Kakashi was there. He guessed that Kakashi had been heading towards the impact zone when a member of the ANBU must of told him what had happened to Naruto as the moment that he landed, he approached Naruto with his hands up in a peaceful gesture and that he was no threat.

What a laugh, Kakashi was always a threat. He was always on edge and always ready for action...in his own way.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to relax though, he asked him a few questions to see if it was Naruto and when he had verbal confirmation that he was all right and was still the same he had went to grab a hold of Naruto to take him to the tower but the building that had been damaged by the meteor caved in on it's self trapping even more people within it's deadly grasp.

Naruto, being the stubborn guy that he was instantly ran over towards the wreckage and began barking out orders for the ANBU and any other military forces to help people here.

It was then when the suits power came into it's own, he began to pull and yank out debris as if it was nothing. Steel beams, wooden planks it was all ripped out and cleared. He lifted people up with one hand and used the other to throw concrete away.

The ANBU had kept a close eye on him but in general were to busy trying to save people whilst they waited for the Lord Hokage to arrive.

One of the ANBU had insisted on taking Naruto forcefully to the tower but a rather, reinforcing push made them all rethink that idea. Naruto's 'push' had sent the ANBU flying through the air and smashing through a wall, another to the hospital's already crowded wound ward but it did show one aspect of his new ability.

Another that shocked them even more was the ability that he had, similar to a way a spider span webs he did the same. Thick black webbing was regularly used to to reinforce debris to stop it from falling from it's position as well as firing webbing at people and yanking them out with thick black vines.

Naruto was revelling in this suit, what ever the thing was. It showed no sign of anything apart from increasing everything about him and even giving him new abilities. He couldn't wait to try out even more!

By the time his father had arrived with a very grief stricken Kushina and Mito. Naruto had contributed so much to the emergency relief effort that every one was visibly relaxed and not afraid of what was covering the boy.

So within a matter of minutes they were in the Hokage's tower, Cat giving her report of what happened in great detail. Which surprised Naruto immensely, that woman had one hell of a memory.

When it came to him, he put it bluntly. Explained what happened to him then explained what this was, what it was doing to him. A sample of the suit was sent off to the research and development of ANBU.

Which had finally lead to what he was doing, his mother was arguing with his father about the suit. How it was a foreign entity and with how it controlled the Huntsman spider to such a frightening degree, was it truly wise to leave this dangerous creature on their son?

Well normally that was the correct train of thought but to Naruto and Minato they were thinking differently, both clouded by their own personal feelings that matched.

Both Minato and Naruto were excited about the Symbiote mainly because it gave Naruto the ability, very clearly to be on the same level of a Shinobi. An experienced one at that, they both desperately wanted him to keep the suit. After all they now had what they wanted, a son to follow in the fathers footsteps...Kinda.

Naruto stared at the reflection in the mirror, he had to admit it was an awesome sight. Head to toe wrapped in a tight, very form fitting suit. What was this thing trying to make it's self look like it's made from, Lycra?

It was very comfortable though, he had to hand it to that. An interesting design on the suit to, white large egg shape lenses over his eyes. A large white spider shape of his chest wrapping around to his back as well as having these weird little white squares on the top of his hands. A black dot in the middle of each, although it seemed to be the area that the webbing shot from so he guessed there was some thought behind it.

He was a bit alarmed by the suit though. He knew for a fact that it was sentient, he could almost feel it in his mind. Moving about, making it's self comfortable and that frankly freaked him out BUT it had made no signs of malicious intent. He at least felt that coming from the alien, it was odd that he knew it wasn't from this world or the fact there were other worlds. Perhaps it was giving him knowledge on a scale as well?

He shrugged to himself, he looked down at his hands. Breathing in, he thought to himself 'I wish I could just go back to my normal clothing' and to his amazement it did so, he grinned to himself. So the suit listened!

"By all that's holy and Ramen..." he heard his mother call out behind him, he turned around with a grin on his face and responded to her.

"Told ya' mum, nothing to fear. I'm still me." He chirped out happily, he trotted over to his mother and hugged her. Much to her surprise but glee, it wasn't often that Naruto acted like this. His attitude towards his family was very twitchy at best and so to see him how he was acting now was a treat.

She kissed his forehead and giggled softly, mainly his facial reaction when she did so. His nose crinkled and he pouted from the motherly affection.

Minato sighed with relief and also spoke to Naruto "Well at least we know it can be turned on and off, how do you feel in general?"

Naruto stretched his arms back, he jumped happily a playful grin on his face as he added cheerfully "I feel amazing dad, I can't explain it but I feel...ALIVE. I feel strong, like I could take on the world and I think I could. You heard the reports, you saw the webbing the amount of people I helped save. I'm almost like, well a hero!"

Mito giggled in the corner as she swung her legs on her chair, she chipped in with her own thoughts "Yeah, you're like a Spider-man!"

Naruto almost face palmed, he merely groaned instead. He shook his head before looking at her spoke back to her in a playful tone "Really, Spider-man. That's such a lame name..."

Inwardly, the Symbiote growled towards Mito. It didn't know why but for some reason that name, it despised it...

Mito's eyebrow twitched, her fist clenched. She leapt from her seat, swinging a fist to bop her brother on the head. To her surprise he simply blocked it by catching her fist.

Naruto snorted in amusement, reaching over and flicking Mito's nose. He yawned and turned to his parents speaking tiredly "It's late, a lots happened tonight. Can we go home and pick this up tomorrow?"

Minato and Kushina shared a look together before Minato responded "Uh, sure. It has been a hectic day. Both of you go get some rest, your mother and I will stay here for a while longer."

Kakashi pushed himself from a wall he was leaning against and walked over to the double doors, placing a hand on it he beckoned the kids to follow him.

The walk back to their estate was a quick one, Naruto's mind was completely fixated on the Symbiote inside of him. He knew, some how that when he went to sleep was when things would get interesting again.

After bidding his sister a good night and leaving Kakashi to do what ever it did when he stayed over, he really didn't want to know because he was always watching something on the television.

Naruto thought about pulling his clothes off so he could get into bed but the clothing simply sank into his flesh until all he wore was a pair of shorts.

He mused to himself 'It seems what ever this thing is, it reacts to my thoughts. It changes how it looks but it's always there. Kind of like a Henge...'

Shrugging, he pulled the quilt up and slid into bed. He lay on the silk sheets, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Drip...drip...drip...

Suddenly a constant sound of liquid dripping forced his eyes open, he stiffened as he realised he was stuck in some form of giant web. He struggled in it but the substance was incredibly sticky and barely allowed any movement. His eyes darted from side to side frantically trying to figure out where he was.

It was almost like an endless chasm of oily black webbing, as far as the eye could see in every direction.

Within moments a large spectre had formed in front of the disabled Naruto, held together by strands of the webbing the thing was hollow with two giant white splotches for eyes staring at him.

Naruto gulped and opened his mouth, addressing the being "Yo-your the...thing...that's attached it's self to me..."

He froze as the monstrous spectre grinned darkly "_**Yessss...I am...a Symbiote...**_" it hissed.

Naruto blinked, then blinked once more. The Symbiote sounded female, he cocked his head to the side "So uh, what do you want?" he asked cautiously.

The Symbiote chuckled darkly before answering "_**You, little host. You.**_"

Naruto gulped, he knew for a fact that it wasn't a good sign that the Symbiote wanted him. He frowned to himself. He needed to know why it wanted him.

The Symbiote seemed to realise this as it once more hissed out "_**You have so much Chakra. Untapped, constantly being made. We feed upon it, it makes us strong. It will make you strong, we work with our hosts. We are no parasite.**_"

He blinked before releasing a breath he didn't realise he held, he stared at the creature intently thinking to himself about how lucky he was that he had non functioning Chakra coils and just a constant massive reserve of Chakra.

Although unable to circulate Chakra that didn't mean his body wasn't making it. Which in turn was a highly massive issue, due to his Uzumaki heritage he had a large Chakra pool which if left unchecked and continued to fill up to the point where it could contain no more Chakra it would poison him. Which in turn had lead to him going for regular visits to the hospital to have it syphoned off to the point he was almost ready to keel over from Chakra exhaustion, it helped massively with creating soldier pills though.

The Symbiote nodded at him and spoke "_**Yes, you see now. We give you power, strength, love and all you ever wanted. In return we feeeeeeeed on your Chakra, we sustain ourselves. We grow stronger now by you...**_"

The Symbiote kept the whole part about it controlling his emotions secret though, it was more likely to have a host do what it wants by controlling its emotions.

Naruto nodded, relieved and happy. He grinned at the Symbiote and finally spoke for the last time during this meeting "Well then, we're going to do great things you and I."

The Symbiote cackled out menacingly and screamed out "_**YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_"

It was then that he woke up.

The birds were chirping annoyingly, the sun glaring through his window. Rolling onto his side he saw that the clock read 8:43 am.

He yawned, throwing the duvet of his body and into a messy pile at one end of his bed. He got up and went off towards the bathroom to freshen up. Once he had done that he decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to see who was up and about, the Symbiote forming into some standard clothing on him.

Before even entering he could hear Mito noisily talking to their mother, talking about how excited she was to do her first mission. She then asked Kakashi if he was going to be her Sensei, it was then Naruto came in through the door.

"'Eh, sorry Mito. I won't be your teacher, still looking after your brother remember." Kakashi said without even looking from his smut.

Mito whined pathetically before she complained "But Naruto's got that weird suit now, it makes him strong. He doesn't need protecting!

Naruto for once agreed with his sister he even voiced his opinion "I have to agree with Mito, you don't need to watch over me any more Kakashi."

The man looked over his shoulder and did that weird eye smile of his, it seriously freaked him out. Even the Symbiote was completely shocked by it.

"Oh hi there Naruto, you say something?" Kakashai asked him. His response from Naruto was just an agitated groan.

Kushina smiled at her son from her position at the cooker, making what in the western countries is called an 'English breakfast'. Naruto grinned, he loved eating this food before going to the forge.

Naruto went over and hugged her, bidding her a good morning before he sat down next to Kakashi who was watching him carefully.

Naruto stared back at him and they both entered a staring contest, which was only ended when Kushina had placed food down on the table.

It was then the game began. A simple game of, who could eat more. Food began going every where as the pack of animals dug into their grub, making an unholy mess.

Once the kitchen had been ruined for the morning Kakashi took Naruto to the Hokage's tower to see his dad and to find out exactly what was going to be done about the suit and to talk about what happened in his dream.

Once he sat down and explained what the Symbiote was and how the dream went, his father visibly relaxed. He looked like hell, obviously he had been worrying over Naruto the entire night and barely got any sleep.

He smiled sadly and apologised, his dad simply laughed and waved a hand at him letting him know it wasn't his fault.

"It's the duty of a father to worry about his family." was all that Minato had said.

Once it all had been discussed which had taken a few hours at least, Minato's mood changed to something sombre to something grief like. He looked his son in the eye and spoke "Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you this but Tegashi...he...he passed away last night."

Naruto's body went rigid as he stared wide eyed at his dad. He couldn't be hearing this right, the old man was dead?

"Wh-what. How?!" Naruto croaked out grasping the arm rests of the chair, the Symbiote visibly wriggling around his body in a vicious serpent like movement.

"Old age, Naruto. It was simply old age, we think the shock of the meteor impact hitting the town near his home added to his already ageing heart and he simply passed away in his sleep. The forge has been taken over by his sisters family, the forge will be shut down whilst all his belongings and his accounts are handled." Minato said, bowing his head in prayer to the old man who had practically supplied half the village over the years he lived.

Naruto closed his eyes, running a hand across his face. He held the tears back, the grizzly old smith wouldn't want him to cry over his death. He had lived a long, sturdy life. He had been with many women before settling down into the role of a Blacksmith and got married, his wife had died during the Kyuubi's release by Madara. Tegashi had said on that day a bit of himself died with her.

He bowed his head and mumbled out a prayer, hoping that the old man had reached some form of afterlife and could hear him. He smiled sadly before looking back at his father.

Minato smiled sympathetically at him. He took a good look at his son, the boy didn't look visibly different but he knew that the clothing was actually this alien creature.

He shrugged his shoulders, at least it wasn't a threat. It even was helping him with his overloading Chakra issue, no more painful extractions to stop his son's crippled Chakra system from killing him.

There was a knock at the door, he looked at Naruto and Kakashi and smiled at them "Well, that would be the first teams coming in for their missions!"

Kakashi and Minato started cackling madly to them selves much to Naruto's confusion, there was a heavy thud as Minato dropped a large pile of D-Rank missions onto his deck.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together and stood up, beckoning Naruto to follow him.

The door's opened when Minato called to them to come in, he smiled when he saw Mito's friend and his. Ino, Shikamru and Choji they were following behind their teacher who Naruto guessed was Asuma by the cigarette he was smoking.

As they left he heard his father speaking in a very sadistic tone before cackling at the end"Now then, we have a nice mission for you all. One full of adventure and danger, your mission. Is. TO. PAINT. A. FENCE!"

Kakashi giggled wildly as they walked out of the Hokage's tower, he shot his older brother a questioning glance to which he got a wink for a response.

He threw his hands in the air and huffed, he questioned the silver haired Shinobi "Where are we going Kakashi?"

"Mah, mah. So impatient Naruto but to answer your question, we're going to train!" Chirped the Jounin happily.

For once in his life Naruto gave an honestly happy smile. He was excited, he was allowed to keep the Symbiote and now he was going to be trained how to use it!

"What training grounds, I'll race you there!" Naruto called out in a challenging tone.

Snickered to himself, deciding to humour him he told him "Training grounds 7."

Subconsciously the Symbiote reformed it's self into the suit version it had taken when it first bonded to the boy. Head to toe Naruto was encased in the form fitting looking clothing, large white lenses for eyes and the Spider symbol on his chest.

'_**Watch this...**_' came from the Symbiote suddenly, Naruto watched in sudden shock as his arm raised upwards towards one of the larger buildings and fire a web off towards it and his other arm doing the same to a building.

Using the tension in the webs, Naruto was slingshot into the air. All forms of control restored back to him, the Symbiote simply spoke once more '….._**Follow your instincts...**_'

Doing as the Symbiote said he threw and arm out and fired another web, quickly grabbing a hold of it. He swung himself forward before firing another web off, rapidly web-slinging his way towards the grounds that Kakashi said he screamed out loudly in pure enjoyment "WAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!".

Speaking of said shinobi, the man was currently standing shell shocked at what happened just at that moment. Shaking his head, he launched himself onto the rooftops before dashing about the speeding bullet that was Naruto all the while thinking to himself 'Kami, that Symbiote sure has a few surprises in it!'

By the time Kakashi arrived at the training grounds he found Naruto standing upside down on one of the trees, arms folded across his chest and a smug grin on his face that was exposed due to the suit having pealed back on his face.

"Mah, mah Kakashi. What took you so long?" Naruto said to the older man in a playful teasing manner.

Kakashi merely snorted and pulled his smut out of his pocket and spoke "Well, I saw an old woman crossing the road and I-"

"Oh come on, it was a joke!" Naruto cried out suddenly and then fell of the tree before twisting and landing on his feet.

He strolled over to Kakashi, confident in his emerging powers. He realised at this point that he NEEDED the Symbiote. It made him complete, it gave him the ability to no longer be a burden on his family.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, staring at Naruto he sighed before addressing him in a no-nonsense tone "We are going to see exactly what your new friend can do for you and how strong you are now, who knows. Your dad might even make you an active Shinobi."

Naruto nodded, the mask reforming around his face. He lunged suddenly at Kakashi, travelling at a speed that was on par with a Chunin.

Blocking a punch aimed for his face, Kakashi was shocked to see Naruto kick off him. Spinning slowly through the air. Webbing was fired, striking him in the chest and with a strong pull came flying towards the web-slinger.

As Naruto slammed both soles of his feet into the older Shinobi he was rewarded with a large explosion of smoke, a large wooden log in his place.

A shiver of fear ran down his spine, instincts telling him something was going to come up from the ground.

Flipping backwards, he watched in awe as Kakashi burst from the ground throwing a punch to where the boy would have been.

Kakashi was taking him seriously, a smile smile passed over Naruto's face. That's good because he had a few more surprises up his sleeves.

Raising clenched fists, pointing his knuckles at Kakashi he suddenly began firing black blobs of the Symbiote at the man.

They were easy enough to dodge for Kakashi due to his many years of service, he had to admit though that the Symbiote clad Naruto had definite potential. He'd have to mention his fighting style to Naruto after their sparring.

'Shit!' Kakashi thought to himself, his musing had left him open to attack and Naruto took advantage of it. A fist came an inch to striking his cheek, Naruto arched round with his leg attempting to strike him but by then he had already crouched down and slammed a fist into his attackers chest.

Naruto flung backwards, startled by how fast the man had hit him. His 'spider-sense' as he was dubbing it warned him about the attack but it came far to quickly for him to react.

Firing webs from both hands at trees Naruto sling-shot towards his sparring partner at speeds that Kakashi barely could keep up with, his feet colliding with the Jonin's chest. The kick itself was actually rather painful as there was a significant amount of force behind it.

With a narrow eye Kakashi decided that this was going to far, skidding to a halt. Dashing forward he slid under Naruto on onto his feet before he could do anything wrapped his arm around the young boys neck and kicked at the back on his leg forcing him down, his other hand yanking Naruto's arm up his back.

"I give, I give!" Naruto called out, wincing as his arm throbbed in protest. The Symbiote chuckled inside of his head, clearly the thing was enjoying it.

Fell on his face as Kakashi let him go, he clambered to his feet and looked at the man. The Symbiote peeling away from his head. He was promptly patted on the head by an eye smiling Kakashi.

"That was actually pretty good Naruto." Kakashi said praisingly, ruffling his hair.

Grumbled and smacked the man's hand away, he raked his hand through his hair putting it back into the scruffy style that it was in previously. He smiled at Kakashi and responded "Thanks Kakashi. Glad to know there's some potential there."

A nod was his answer Kakashi walked over to a couple of logs on the other side of the small training grounds and sat down on one, he beckoned Naruto to sit near him by patting the log opposite with his foot.

Naruto limped over, still in some slight discomfort by his leg. Collapsing on the log he stared at Kakashi wondering what he wanted.

"I'm actually quite surprised. I didn't know you had knowledge In basic hand to hand combat, when did you learn?" The older man said, cocking his head to the side. Although the question was friendly there was an evaluating look behind his eye.

Naruto simply shrugged, he couldn't explain it properly but when he was doing that training session he felt as if he had spent years learning those skills. Honing his body for the time when his Village needed him and to prove that a woman could become a decent Shinobi.

Naruto blinked and almost jumped, he was shocked at that last part. Since when did he think of himself as a woman. It was then the Symbiote made it's self known and informed Naruto of one of its abilities.

'_**I...learn, from previous...hosts...I give that...knowledge...to the new ones...it makes us...stronger...**_'Came the dark twisted whisperings of the alien.

Naruto blinked several times before repeating what the Symbiote said to him to Kakashi, no matter how many times the Symbiote would talk to him he knew it would always make him feel...invaded.

Kakashi rubbed his chin and hummed in thought for a few seconds before addressing this new piece of information "That's quite a handy thing to have, it's like the Sharingan's ability to copy and learn Jutsu. Does the whole symbiote need to cover a host or does a bit of it need to touch?"

'_**It is...unknown...**_'The creature replied to both Kakashi and Naruto's question.

Naruto shivered once more as he answered Kakashi "It doesn't know."

With a shrug Kakashi stood up, he dusted his chest before pulling his loving book at and began to walk away. He called out over his shoulder "Well, I think I know enough now Naruto. Lets go back to your Dad and report."

With a nod Naruto sprung to his feet and rushed over to Kakashi, the suit reforming into simple jeans, trainers and a hoodie with the symbol of the white spider on it.

Together they both made their way to the Hokage's tower once more, once there they told Minato everything of what happened during and leading up to Training Ground 7.

"Yeah. Kakashi was right, that's an incredibly useful thing to have Naruto. I'm honestly tempted to put you as an active Shinobi now but the only issue is you'd need training experience as well as field experience. Tell you what, next week I'll let you know if I think it's a good idea." Minato said with a smile, he winked at his son.

Naruto was almost ready to bounce around the room from the pure excitement. The Symbiote if it had a mouth would have grinned manically.

The rest of the day went as a blast, Naruto forced Kakashi to train him in all forms of hand to hand combat and to Naruto's delight the Symbiote told him that although it couldn't do full on Jutsu's like the Uchiha's grand fireball technique, it could allow him to use his natural affinities which turned out to be Wind. The same affinity his father had!

It was late, Naruto covered in the Symbiote had sat himself down upon the carved monument of his father's head, staring down at the village. He felt a pang of regret and envy that he had not felt over the past few days, if it wasn't for the Symbiote he'd still be a blacksmith...

'_**Yes...they only care about you now...because of...me...because of us...but I will love you...always...my precious host...**_' The slithering manipulating voice whispered.

He shivered once more, slightly alarmed by the aliens sudden declaration of love. He should have felt horrified by it, maybe disturbed but he didn't...The Symbiote didn't have any ulterior motives towards him. It was honest, something these people didn't understand.

A scream rang out loudly, a young woman's voice.

Snapping his head down and to the right, his vision sharpened slightly on the poorer districts of the village. Standing up from his spot he managed to make out two large male shapes struggling with a smaller more lean shape, he went cold realising that this woman was being attacked by a bunch of low life scum bent on raping her.

Leaping of the carving, he twirled in the air before straightening out, diving down towards the ground. As he dropped faster and faster, he lashed out with a fist. Firing out a black web strand that struck a building. He flung him self forward and around a corner. Web slinging his way towards the scene.

Alarmed at the distress of the woman, Naruto swung with more momentum. Closing in with quicker, he ran through several scenario's in his mind and dreaded what the victim was suffering. It was either a mugging or she was potentially being raped. He wondered coldly to himself 'Where are the Uchiha police force, isn't this their job to make sure these kinds of things don't happen...'

As he swung into the alleyway he wasted no time to act, he launched himself at the closest would be villain. Drop kicking the cretin as he soared through the air, both feet planting themselves firmly against his chest. The man fired off into a wall like a pinball.

The other criminal stared in shock at the sudden arrival of the black clad Vigilante, the man was tall but acrobatically slim and with a toned athletic build by the obvious muscle outlines in the skin tight clothing.

The hero spoke, a gravelly tone. Almost impossible to tell as to who it was "So, you fuckers think you can just grab any innocent person of MY streets and abuse them?!"

He growled, taking a step towards the man. His fists clenched tightly, slightly bent forward in a truly threatening pose. The man began to shake in fear, long abandoning his grip on the woman. Who had run behind the hero, cowering behind the imposing strong man.

He stepped further towards the pig looking man, before lashing out with a fist. It crashed into the mans left cheek, shattering the bone and flinging the man into the wall closet to him with enough force it bulged and cracked, the mans head planted firm into it. Brain matter and blood caking it.

Both hero and woman stared in shock, unable to take in what just happened. Naruto hadn't even intentionally meant to punch the man that hard. Just hard enough that the punch would leave some life changing decisions in his mind. He wanted the scum bag to suffer more before he was handed to the Uchiha police department for due process.

He blinked, scratching his head before muttering in disbelief "Woops...Now I really need to be careful with my abilities- OOF!"

His mini-rant to himself cut short by the woman he had just saved, she clenched around his chest crying out her thanks "Thank you, thank you. Thank you, who ever you are!"

Naruto slowly peeled the woman's arms from around his chest, placing his hands on her shoulders to reassure her everything would be all right. She looked up at him with amber eyes, make-up smeared from tears.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, you're safe now." He said softly, smiling behind the mask. He could get used to this saving people business!

The woman smiled timidly, she flinched when she heard the other man groan and stumble to his feet. Having just woken up, he wobbled around unsure as to what had just happened.

Atabi drifted his eyes across the alleyway, his face paled as he saw his best friend Itibi's shattered head splattered against a wall, he cried out in mortified horror and tears poured down from his eyes for a person who would never be remembered and nor would he deserve to be.

Eyes snapping onto the clothed hero and the woman who was to be their victim. He was just about clever enough to clue together what had happened. Some how this clown had managed to get a surprise hit on him that had some how launched him across the alley, before slamming his friends head through a wall...

"YOU SON OF A WHORE, IMA CUT YOU UP SOMETHING GOOD!" the man screeched, pulling a crude looking knife out of his pocket. Screaming like something out of this world he charged at Naruto.

Naruto mockingly laughed, twisting on his feet and sprinting towards the man. When he tried to jab at Naruto's chest, he responded by flipping his over the man. Landing behind him, waiting until Atabi tried to turn and slash at him, grabbing a hold of the man's hand and with a simple twist, dislocated it. Stepping forward he brought the man's arm upwards and stepped under it

before bringing it back down and twisting, forcing Atabi's arm to stay straight he slammed his palm into his elbow snapping his arm completely.

He screached, and lashed out with his good hand to try and grab Naruto's face. Naruto reacting faster by grabbing his throat and with his inhuman strength lifting the man back up into the air and then slamming down into the ground. He crouched down onto the prone man's chest before slamming his fist into his jaw, dislocating and knocking him out.

Watching the man on the ground, he contemplated whether he should kill the man or not. He snapped out of his morbid thoughts and turned to face the woman, she was once again in awe and fear at what Naruto had done.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Vigilante.." The woman said timidly, not quite sure if this was real or if she had retreated into her mind to try and save her self from a possible and horrible alternative. She clutched at herself, shivering from the cold.

"Miss, you're more then welcome. I can't stand behind and just let some degenerate low lives take advantage of the wonderful people of this city." He spoke with a zealous conviction, sounding like a politician as well as a hero.

She smiled softly, it was corny but it was reassuring. A real life hero had saved her and she was happy that he came across her when he did, he was so much like the hero's from the comics and cartoons from her childhood that the corniness of how he was was the best bit.

He slowly stepped forward and closer to the woman. Reaching out with a gentle hand to her shoulder, he looked her in the eye before speaking in a soft, comforting tone "How 'bout we get you home where you're safe?"

The woman blushed, nodding in response. She wondered to herself as to how exactly he'd get her home, she stiffened like a wash board when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her panicked reactions from before resurfacing as she wondered why he was getting so close and personal to her.

Her answer to her own question was an alarmed yell as they both suddenly launched up in the air. Eyes almost boggling out of her head when she realised he was 'web slinging' out of the alleyway he spoke putting her fears to rest "Hold on tight miss, where about is home?"

"Merchant district, near the meteor impact zone!" she squeaked out in shock, watching with a curious and adventurous nature as she soared through the air by the Spider like hero. She had never seen the city from this high up before and to be honest it was simply breath taking, she was envious of this man and his ability to see the city like this every day and night.

It didn't take long to get from the alley way to her home, there was much traffic when you were slinging through the air using buildings as momentum. As they slowly rappelled down to her front door, she smiled happily.

Fumbling in her handbag to grab her front door keys, she turned and saw the hero watching her protectively making sure that she got inside without an issue. She stopped just before putting the key in the door and summoned her courage to do one last act of thanks for her hero.

Naruto was so far in his own world that he didn't even realise the woman had approached him, almost leaping out of his skin when he felt her press her lips against his Symbiote covered cheek and kissed him!

He yelped and fell over backwards from the sudden kiss, he hadn't even seen this coming!

Giggling softly, she bent over and offered him a hand up. Graciously accepting it, he got back onto his feet. Scratching at the back of his head as he nervously laughed from that embarrassing reaction.

"Oh, uh...Thanks...uhm, miss." Naruto stuttered out, he pressed his index fingers together slightly haunched forward as he tried to avoid eye contact.

The girl 'awed' softly to herself and finished of giving the hero a hug before happily chirping into his ear "Thank you so much, Who are you my saviour?"

Naruto froze and almost fod slapped himself 'A NAME YOU IDIOT, YOU HAVEN'T PICKED A NAME. QUICK THINK OF SOMETHING!'

"Spider-man!" Naruto blurted out suddenly, he blinked and jerked slightly back '_**What, really. That's the best you could come up with...That was a bit lame...**_'

A ticked off mark appeared on his head, he just got dissed by his Symbiote!

Fuming to himself, he snapped mentally at the Symbiote 'Well, I'd like to see you come up with something!'

The girl snorted in amusement, knowing he had just come up with that name on the spot "Alright, '_Spider-man_' thank you again. I'll file a police report tomorrow when the stations opened, thank you again for helping me."

Nodding once more Naruto responded "All in a days work miss, I'm happy to help!" he then turned and jumped into the air, slinging himself away.

The woman smiled softly, turning back to the door. She opened it and stepped into her home.

Above them, on the rooftops a woman was crouched inspecting them silently. A rather curvaceous, seductive woman. Clad in a skin-tight black catsuit, that had a rather deep V neck showing of her rather gifted chest size. A long curly, white hair and a black domino mask on her face and ruby red lips.

She purred to herself, interested in this rather delicious looking man dressed in a rather form fitting suit. She grinned to herself, she was going to have some fun with this 'Spider-man' she just knew it. Standing up straight, she looked down at the woman's house before chuckling. She was really looking forward to their meeting, she channelled chakra into her legs before leaping of the roof she was on onto another a block away, ninja-running to her hideout within the city.

The city had its first Hero named 'Spider-man' and it was soon to be exposed to it's first voluptuous Villain the 'Black Cat'.

* * *

><p>I've removed Anko from the pairing, I've now decided that the pairing for Naruto will be Black Cat who will be revealed in later chapters.<p>

Thank you all for reading, any and all serious comments will be taken into account.

Special thanks to Chrisfragger and Kid Coheed for their help beta reading the chapters and offering their own opinion and ideas towards my story, you guys helped make this second chapter.


End file.
